1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door fasteners and door locking mechanisms. More particularly, this invention relates to door locking mechanisms incorporating an espagnolette mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different sorts of door locking mechanisms are known. One such sort of known door locking mechanism is the espagnolette mechanism, in which moving a single handle or lock serves to actuate a plurality of fasteners at the periphery of the door. Such door locking mechanisms are typically used in French windows and the like where they hold the door firmly shut using a plurality of fastening points.
A requirement of door locking mechanisms is that they should be secure against unauthorised opening. These requirements are particularly important in situations where the door and door locking mechanism are accessible to the public. One such situation arises in the case of streetside cabinets used to hold electronic equipment, such as telephone, cable television and cellular radio apparatus, in outdoor locations. The equipment that is housed in such streetside cabinets can have a high financial value, be physically delicate and be required to maintain a high degree of reliability. In these circumstances, it is particularly important that the streetside cabinets should have door locking mechanisms that are highly secure so as to prevent vandalism and tampering with the equipment inside.